User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome to my talk page. If you have a problem with the content of this wiki, please try to contact of this wiki first. If you require general assistance from Wikia Staff, please use . Help Please please please ban SPARTAN-118, or some thing like that. I might have spelled his user name wrong but it's on my talk page. I told him that only members of the game can edit. Because it's a game and we don't wont outside people messing it up, i asked him if he wanted to join. But he is now just arguing with me about the rules of MY wikia. Cybil24 is out of town for a funaral or some thing and see said she won't be back for a while, so i can't become a admin yet. Please ban him. write back.-JosephFrost0304 :As much as I hate petty arguments, Wikia is for all users, not for an all-exclusive club. Also, what use is a site that is essentially a single RP site. Sorry to have to leave a message. ::Alright, I had to revert your talk page's edits because S-118 made an edit here, and Frost's IP deleted that message. I hope this doesn't turn into a revert war, but I think that erasing a message from a staffer's talk page is grounds for a block, probably about a day long for first offense. S-9 4 18:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'd like to point out that I am presently being harassed by Frost's IP, who refers to the UBCS as "my wikia", showing a level of ownership, and has placed me on several pages calling for my death, along with threatening to block me... for the crime of not joining his usergroup. All I remember doing here is correcting the spelling. Regards, Forerun ' 18:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::: '''No. Joining this wiki means you joined a team. This is a online role playing game. Say, I write, Help i'm being attacked by hords of zombies. You will write something back to me, like, hold on i'm coming. Do you wanna play? And if you don'y i'm gonna ask you not to edit. -User:JosephFrost0304 ' Why is he stating this, when he has no authority to state such a thing? '''No one needs to know what you think. start acting better your you'll get a free ban! -User:JosephFrost0304 Here he acts like an Admin, attempting to mislead me (even though he dosen't bother to log in), although a quick cheak of disproves it. Furthermore, this is said as a responce to me wondering the pointlessness of having to sign up to edit. I MADE this Wikia. You can't tell me what a can and can't do. This is my site, and a private site for the game. So, here's what's gonna happen. You start following rules and listen to your above user. If you don't I will not think twice about banning you. -JosephFrost0304 Here, POWER gets to his head, and he acts macho, to try to get his 'point' across.